In Each Other's Eyes
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [HarmMeg] SUMMARY: a fluffy little ditty. Ham and Meg listen to a song and it changes their lives.


TITLE: In Each Other's Eyes

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Meg

CATEGORY: Romance, pure fluff (hey, it's me! what else did you expect?)

SPOILERS: Deja Vu

TIMELINE: a few days after Deja Vu

DISCLAIMER:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The song is "Mama Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys" written by Ed and Patsy Bruce and is the property of it's respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: thought of this fic while listening to the above-listed song. Though I'm not a country fan I do like some songs. One would be surprised to find out what a mix of different types of music I love.

SUMMARY: a fluffy little ditty. Ham and Meg listen to a song and it changes their lives.

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Harm and Meg walked in a companiable silence across the HQ's parking lot towards Harm's car. He was giving her a ride since her Mustang was in the shop, undergoing some chip tuning and getting new shock springs that would lower it and make the handling better.

They got in, buckled their belts and Harm turned over the engine.

All this was done in silence, even after a few weeks of knowing each other they were already completely comfortable in each other's company without the need to fill the silence with chatter.

As soon as the engine started running, the CD player came alive.

Harm pulled out of his parking spot, when he suddenly hit the brakes hard. A slow country song could be heard through the speakers, the gentle sounds of a guitar filling the interior.

Harm looked at Meg, his eyebrow high and an amused smirk on his face 'I don't remember ever listening to this in my car.' was his silent prompt.

Meg blushed, smiled sheepishly, bit her lip and glanced down. That turtle-dove head tuck always drove him nuts, it was just so adorable. She was a very beautiful woman, but never took advantage of it as some others do, neither was she ever aggressive in a pursuit of a man. Their flirting, which would sometimes be quite heavy and steamy, usually started out timidly, but lately she's been gaining confidence.

She glanced back up at him, her cheeks still deep crimson and shrugged. 'I forgot to take it out.' was her silent reply.

Harm's eyes darkened at the memory of why she drove his car. They've been following a case of murders and finally found out that a deranged woman was the killer and almost killed Harm. Only Meg's timely arrival saved him, as he was drugged by his attacker and couldn't defend himself any longer. At some point in the investigation they swapped cars, Meg lending him her Mustang so he could do some surveillance unrecognized, while she got her hands on his prized Corvette. Meg was the only one whom Harm would trust with his baby. So she listened to her favorite CD while driving his car and then in the flury of events completely forgot about it.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his forearm, gently squeezing it. He looked at Meg, seeing the concerned expression.

"I'm okay." he reassured her. "You got there in time. Thank you for that."

Meg smiled gently "No problem, partner. And you thanked me hundreds of times for it already, no need to do it again."

Harm nodded and stepped off the brake and switched to the gas pedal. The car accelerated and they left the parking lot.

A few minutes later the song was over and another one started. Harm and Meg glanced at each other and suppressed smiles.

_Mama don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

_Don't let them pick guitars and drive in old trucks_

A quiet giggling could be heard over the music and Harm snickered.

_Make 'em be doctors and lawyers and such_

_Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

_They'll never stay home and they're always alone_

_Even with someone they love_

These words hit a little too close to home. Meg got serious and melancholic. She was a cowgirl, had participated in rodeos, and then went on to become a lawyer, almost exactly like in the song. She was also in love and alone. A tear softly rolled down her pale cheek.

_Cowboys ain't easy to love and they're harder to hold_

_And they'd rather give you a song than diamonds or gold_

_Lone Star belt buckles and old faded Levis _

A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and wiped away the tear. Then the hand grabbed her own, gently squeezed it and put it on the stick shift. Harm drove, holding both Meg's hand and the stick in his hand.

_And each night begins a new day_

_And if you don't understand him and he don't die young_

_He'll probably just ride away_

Their fingers intertwined and as they stopped at a red light they exchanged meaningful looks, the song completely forgotten by now. Holding Meg's gaze, Harm lifted their hands and tenderly kissed her knuckles. Their eyes told everything that was in their hearts and they just continued to drink in the truth.

_Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

_Don't let them pick guitars and drive them old trucks_

_Make them be doctors and lawyers and such_

_Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

_They'll never stay home and they're always alone_

_Even with someone they love_

The honking behind them broke them out of the moment and Harm shifted into gear and accelerated. This time Meg held his hand and the stick in her own.

_Cowboys like smokey ol' pool rooms and clear mountain mornings_

_Little warm puppies and children and girls of the night_

_Them that don't know him won't like him_

_And them that do sometimes won't know how to take him_

_He ain't wrong, he's just different but his pride won't let him_

_Do the things that make you think he's right_

A comfortable silence hung in the car, both aware of the other's feelings, feeling the completely new direction their relationship was taking and being happy with it. An agreement has been made. An agreement regarding the rest of their lives.

_Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

The engine was turned off and the music was silenced. They finally arrived at Harm's apartment by a mutual, unspoken agreement.

Harm looked at Meg and whispered. "We won't let our kids become cowboys."

Meg smirked, tears in her eyes at the vocal confirmation of what was in their hearts. It was also his pledge to give her the future she wanted with him more than anything else in the world. The future they both wanted.

They unbuckled their belts and slowly they leaned towards each other. Their lips touched in a sweet kiss, full of love, friendship and a pledge of undying devotion.

When they broke apart they leaned their foreheads against the other's and gazed into each other's eyes. Then they whispered as one "I love you." and smiled.

They didn't worry themselves with what the future would throw at them, if they would be together for the rest of their lives.

They already knew they would be.

They saw it in each other's eyes.

THE END


End file.
